Sunday Morning
by jimmystina
Summary: She was letting her hair out of the messy ponytail she'd tied it up in before they'd fallen asleep the night before. He lay mesmerized as her blonde tresses fell against her bare back. Today was one of those nothing at all mornings. Maya Hart may be an artist, but to Farkle Minkus, she's the masterpiece. [ONE-SHOT]
**sunday morning**
loosely based off of the maroon 5 song by the same title. _  
_xxxx

" _That may be all I need. In darkness she is all I see. Come and rest your bones with me. Driving slow on Sunday morning, and I never want to leave."_

He knew her routine like clockwork, and when he felt the bed shift, his internal clock woke him up. It was 6AM. Her mother would leave for her breakfast shift in an hour and a half, meaning he had to either be out on the fire escape watching for her to walk out the front door of the apartment complex or be gone completely by then. As his senses started coming back to him, he could hear the soft pinging of rain hitting the metal fire escape he'd soon leave from.

It was their usual Saturday night into Sunday morning ritual. His eyes opened slowly. He knew that she was probably still sitting on the edge of the bed, debating internally with herself on whether or not to get up or fall back in bed against him. It was a debate that played out in his favor a few times here and there, but usually she'd follow her schedule and get up, go into the bathroom for a while and then come back out looking less disheveled and in a pair of her pajamas as opposed to just his t-shirt…or nothing at all.

His eyes opened slowly as he pulled the covers that were pooling around his hips up over his bare chest as he glanced over at his girlfriend, sitting on the edge of the bed as he had predicted. It was still dark in the room itself, but from the window in her bedroom, the morning light was softly peaking in and casting softly on the girl. She was letting her hair out of the messy ponytail she'd tied it up in before they'd fallen asleep the night before. He lay mesmerized as her blonde tresses fell against her bare back. Today was one of those nothing at all mornings.

Maya Hart may be an artist, but to Farkle Minkus, she's the masterpiece.

He let out a sigh of contentment that he thought may be quiet enough to remain contained to himself, but Maya soon peered over her shoulder and offered him a small smile.

"Hey…" she said, her voice still keeping that groggy hoarseness that he found undeniably cute.

"Morning, gorgeous." He said smoothly, rolling over onto his side to get a better look at her.

"You're staring at me like you've never seen me naked before." She chuckled.

"Just because something's familiar doesn't mean that it loses its value or admiration." He replied.

"But…what was that…we were talking about in science…the concept of satire as a limitation?"

He couldn't help but let a warm smile cross his face. She was wrong, but she was trying. Her effort was appreciated and adorable. She was appreciated and adorable.

"Satiation" he replied with a breathy laugh.

"Whatever, same difference." She shrugged.

"Satiation occurs when a participant grows tired of the independent variable." He sat up and moved over closer to her, pressing his lips to her shoulder blade before letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

"You, I could never grow tired of." He smiled softly.

"Oh, really, because I think you got pretty tired of me that time we all watched Pochantas and I told you if you made one comment about it being historically inaccurate I was going to cuddle up with Riley and make Ranger Rick share." She fully returned his smile.

"I was way more tired of the movie than I was of you, Maya." He spoke with a smile still remaining on his face until his tone grew serious, his arms slipping around her waist to hold her close, "Seriously, though, I could never get tired of you."

He began to place feather-light kisses along her neck and shoulder, smirking against her skin once she leaned back against him.

"I've got to get up…" She dragged the last word out into a whine.

"Since when are you up before noon on a weekend morning?" he teased, his hands drifting lower to trace against her thighs, bringing them back up to her hips.

"Every Sunday when you sneak over on Saturday." She said.

"I still don't see why you've got to get up. If you pulled the covers up over yourself…" he smirked before dipping in to her ear, nipping at her earlobe before speaking in a near-whisper, "Your mom would never know you had nothing on."

Maya let out a short snicker, "And I thought I was the bad influence…the dark of the night…or whatever it was."

"The sun's not up quite yet."

With that, Maya pulled away from him, leaving Farkle to fall back against the bed dramatically with a sigh.

"Relax, Pippin. I shall return." She said, shaking her head with a smile on her face that made him only want to capture her lips with his own.

He watched her walk away, specifically as she slipped his t-shirt over her body before slipping out of her bedroom door. It was 6:20.

Farkle rolled back onto his back, closing his eyes again. He wanted Maya back in the bed next to him almost instantly. The boy craved the girl's warmth literally and figuratively, wanting nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and drift back to sleep with the rain pouring softly in the background.

He was drifting in and out of sleep, his thoughts fogging, images of Maya perched on the edge of the bed only moments ago mixing with a visual of Maya lying beside of him with her lips on his and her body pressed against his. He was jolted quickly out of his near slumber by the quick patter of feet against the floor until the bed bounced as the blonde jumped onto the bed.

"Don't you fall asleep on me, Farklestein." She teased, scooting up beside of him.

She was back in the room, fully dressed, yet prepared to snuggle back up to him the moment she saw an opportunity. It was 6:30.

"Mmm…sorry, babe." He said, opening his eyes to catch a glance at her.

She was now in a pair of pajamas consisting of a camisole and a pair of shorts with her long hair thrown up in a messy bun.

"You're beautiful."

"Shut up, you know you like me better naked."

"I _love_ you however, honestly."

The girl gave him a small flirty smile, and Farkle took this as his opportunity to slip his arms around his girlfriend's waist and bring her into him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she snuggled into him, wrapping an arm around his torso with a satisfied hum.

"How much time do we have left?" she said quietly.

"All day" he replied with a soft chuckle.

"Mmm…won't your parents notice you're MIA?"

"I'll tell them I was at Lucas'."

"You did that last week."

"So?"

"Someone's going to think you're cheating on me with Huckleberry." She giggled.

"Eh, I don't really go for the Freak Face…" he paused, "I'm more into Blonde Beauties."

"That better be singular…blonde beauty." She emphasized the ending of the last word.

"Aside from its biological function, you're the only one my heart beats for, Maya Hart." He said.

"That's more like it."

He looked down at her, keeping his eyes focused on her face as she closed her eyes. He could feel her breathing regulate against his side until her chest rose and fell in a regular rhythm as a tell-tale sign that she was asleep. Farkle adjusted his position so that he was comfortable, taking careful measures to make sure that he wouldn't wake Maya in the process.

She'd fallen back to sleep. The time was now 6:40, precisely. Farkle felt himself drift back to sleep moments later, but he knew his slumber would be in short bursts, his brain waking him to check the clock to make sure that Maya's mother didn't walk in on them intertwined beneath her daughter's purple bedsheets.

His body woke him up again at 7:00, 7:14, and then at 7:25. At 7:25, he slipped out of the bed, putting a pillow in his place. He sighed softly as Maya draped her arm around the pillow and snuggled into it as if he'd never moved. His shirt was then draped back over his body and his boxers slid up onto his hips. Farkle kept his eyes on her until he got to the window, slipping outside carefully. He moved away from the window. Within seconds, a knock could be heard from outside followed by the tell-tale creak of Maya's bedroom door.

The rain poured down onto his gray shirt, leaving him sitting on the fire escape wondering when he was going to get to return to the blonde and the warmth of the bed they frequently shared. A shiver rolled down his spine as he waited, crouching down as he glanced at the street. As soon as he saw Katy's blonde hair whipping in the breeze as she called a taxi, Farkle stood up and slipped back inside.

The clock flashed bright red lights at him: 7:40. He pulled his now-damp shirt over his head and tossed it back to the floor before sliding back into the bed with a sigh.

This time, it was Maya's turn to wake up due to the shift in weight on the bed. The blonde rolled over with a soft groan and then opened her eyes softly.

"Mom gone?" she asked softly.

Farkle nodded, snuggling back up to her, wrapping his arms around her small waist. He nuzzled his head into her neck, going to all the effort that he could to warm back up.

"Ugh, why are you soaking wet? Why didn't you just hide somewhere else?" she said groggily.

"That's really the only place I can think of, Maya. Unless you really wanted me to leave." A smile was tugging up against his lips.

She shook her head, "No…stay…"

"That's what I thought." He smirked, letting his hand slip past her shirt to rub her side gently, "Now, go back to sleep, baby..."

"How much time do we have left?"

Farkle leaned down and kissed her forehead before pulling the blankets back up overtop of them, sighing at the warm comfort the fabric brought. Time didn't matter anymore. It was just them, and he had no desire to leave her or the bed anytime soon.

"For as long as you'll have me." He smiled, "Sweet dreams, beautiful."

She gave him a soft smile before completely closing her eyes and snuggling up to his chest. He returned her smile and then let his head come to rest on top of hers, letting the sweet scent of her shampoo and the sound of her breathing mixed with the sound of the rain against the window pane lull him back to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
